warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Navigator
} | name = Navigator | gameimage = NavigatorIcon.png | cardimage = Navigator.png | hotkey = 2 | energy = 25 | description = Assume control of any projectile launched by Ivara and guide it to the target. Energy Drain: (3 + 2t) s-1 t = control duration in seconds | damage = 2x / 3x / 4x / 5x (maximum multiplier) | range = N/A | duration = 0.25x / 0.5x / 0.75x / 1x s-1 (multiplier growth) | info = *Ivara projects her consciousness into a projectile fired from any weapon or ability she uses, switching the camera perspective from the Warframe to the controlled projectile. Ivara becomes invisible while Navigator is active. **Projectiles refer to any shot with a physical presence and travel time. Weapons that use projectiles include bows, launchers, throwing knives, bolt-firing weapons, and thrown melee weapons using charge attacks. Navigator does not affect hitscan and continuous weapons. **Clicking the fire button will accelerate the projectile, while pressing aim will slow it down. The projectile's direction can be steered by the HUD's targeting reticle. **If Navigator is cast before firing a projectile, a ring of flashing lights will be displayed around the HUD's targeting reticle, indicating the next projectile fired will be controlled. The ability icon in the HUD will also display an ellipsis until a projectile is fired. **If Navigator is cast after firing a projectile, the projectile will be controlled as it's in flight. *As the projectile is controlled, its total damage increases by an additional 25% / 50% / 75% / 100% per second up to a maximum damage multiplier of 200% / 300% / 400% / 500%. **Maximum damage multiplier is affected by Ability Strength. **While a projectile is affected by Navigator, its damage multiplier can be viewed on the ability icon in the HUD. The values are displayed as multipliers rounded to the nearest tenth as opposed to percentages (e.g., a damage multiplier of 500% is displayed as "5.0x" in the HUD). **Damage multiplier growth is affected by Ability Duration. **The multiplier growth uses the following expression when accounting for Ability Duration: Multiplier Growth (1 + Ability Duration)}}. ***With a maxed , a rank-3 Navigator will have a multiplier growth equal to 1.3|round|3|mt=y|percent=y}} per second. *Navigator only consumes energy when a projectile is fired after activating the ability or when Navigator takes control of a projectile in flight. Navigator will also drain 3''' energy per second which increases by an additional '''2 energy per second for every second a projectile is actively controlled. Navigator will end if the projectile impacts an impenetrable object or enemy, if Ivara's energy is depleted, or if the ability is manually deactivated by reactivating the ability. **Energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency, and the initial energy drain and energy drain growth are affected by Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. **The energy drain growth accelerates the energy drain while a projectile is actively controlled. As an example, Navigator's energy drain will be equal to 3 energy per second the instant a projectile becomes influenced by the ability. If the projectile is controlled for a total of 5 seconds, the energy drain will have increased to 5|mt=y}} energy per second. *Navigator can only control one projectile at a time. If a weapon has innate or modded multishot, Navigator will randomly select one of the projectiles fired to control. *Punch Through on the equipped weapon will allow the controlled projectile to penetrate any number of enemies or objects as long as the punch-through depth is sufficient, allowing for longer projectile control. *If no projectile is being controlled, collecting any pickup will deactivate Navigator. *Navigator affects arrows fired by and . | augment = | tips = *Because the camera switches to the controlled projectile's perspective while in flight, Navigator can be used as a reconnaissance tool by firing a controlled projectile into a room and flying it around to scout for the presence of enemies. *Weapons with relatively slow-moving projectiles, like the and the are more suitable for being controlled by Navigator for the purposes of attacking multiple enemies. *As Navigator consumes energy upon controlling a projectile, activating the ability after firing a projectile will use up less energy than pre-casting the ability. *Firing then tapping Navigator on after it impacts will allow control of one of the child grenades. This can be a good "clean up" tool when facing large dispersed groups. *Using this ability with will effect the ticks the cloud deals based on the damage multiplier. *Using this ability with a Syndicate weapon or an Augmented weapon can allow you to clean out enemies both at your location and your projectile's location essentially allowing you to be in two places at once. *Building for negative duration helps reach the damage cap faster. Keep in mind that negative duration also increases energy drain of the ability. |max = | bugs = *When using a controller (needs further testing), you will be unable to change arrow types of quiver ability and will only fire the last arrow type selected for the duration of the mission even when pressing 1 on the keyboard. *When Navigator takes control of a projectile it locks its speed to its current velocity. Some weapons, such as , have low initial velocities and will not speed up as they normally would if fired after casting Navigator. *When throwing out bait for Fishing, Navigator will consider the thrown objects as projectiles and will lock you into place until cancelled. }} es:Navegador ru:Навигатор Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Ivara Category:Update 18 Category:Toggled Abilities Category:Stealth Abilities